


Caught

by theamberissubtle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: If she could have chosen a way for Alex to find out about her and Lena, being caught tangled up on her couch with the CEO of L-Corp on a Friday evening would not be high on her list.





	

If she could have chosen a way for Alex to find out about her and Lena, being caught tangled up on her couch with the CEO of L-Corp on a Friday evening would not be high on her list. 

Alas life had other plans: Alex had strolled through her unlocked apartment door, pot stickers in hand, ready for a pre-arranged sister evening of mediocre movies and microwave popcorn, to find her thoroughly indisposed.

In Kara’s defense she had completely lost track of the time. One second she was considering which pajamas to wear and the next she’d rushed to her door to find one Lena Luther standing outside. Confused and delighted, she had quickly ushered her inside, a grin plastered all over her face; she should have been at a gala.

“What are you doing here!”

Uncharacteristically Lena turned a little pink.

Kara laughed a little at her odd behavior; she had never seen Lena flustered. 

They’d been figuring one another out on a romantic level for the last couple of weeks, though time together had thus far been sadly sparse what with Lena running her own company and Kara gallivanting all over National City due to her new position as a budding reporter. Then there was the small matter of being Supergirl. 

It was unusual for them to be face-to-face without other people milling around.

Lena met her eyes and Kara’s breath caught. 

“I’ve been finding it really hard to concentrate since you kissed me fourteen days ago.”

Without any preamble Lena kissed her and Kara’s brain short-circuited. For a moment she let herself be caught up in the moment. It had been a long couple of weeks since they had last been alone – a lifetime, practically. She responded eagerly by pushing her up against the wall. Instinct took over; she was reacting to the pent-up emotions coursing through her veins, thoughts of Lena, Lena, Lena overpowering her senses.

It was exhilarating, knowing Lena had been thinking about this as much as she had. After their initial chaste first kiss – an affirmation of feelings more than anything - she’d been tingling with anticipation to do it again, knowing her attraction was reciprocated. It had increased her desire tenfold. Yet life had been cruel and unforgiving and their time together since then had been stolen moments; a knowing look across a room, a text message after-hours, snatched conversations in-between meetings, all silent promises to meet up properly for an actual date.

But Lena was here now, her eyes like liquid fire, her hands tangling in Kara’s hair only to slide down her back and grip at her hips, and Kara couldn’t stop the breathy moan if she tried. Her whole body was tight against Lena’s and it was making her dizzy. 

Her heart was pounding; Lena’s was too. Weeks (months) of repressed feelings were pouring out of her. There was no room to be embarrassed. There was no time to talk. Right now she wanted - 

“The couch,” Lena gasped, tearing her mouth away from Kara’s neck for the briefest of moments, just so she could breathe out the syllables. 

Kara tilted her head back, her senses foggy.

“Trust me.” Lena looked into her eyes, hands brushing the skin just beneath her skirt. Kara’s insides – and her outsides - were on fire. “I want you comfortable.” The wicked promise in her eyes had Kara moving lightening-fast to the living room. 

Lena didn’t bother fixing her hair or straightening her own clothes, following Kara with purpose. The sight of Lena Luther biting her lip and gently pushing her down to the couch and painstakingly slowly settling on top of her would be etched into her memory forever. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

“I missed you,” Kara murmured, capturing Lena’s face in her hands. It was important to say this, while the fog in her mind had cleared. 

Lena’s gaze instantly softened. “I missed you so much I walked out of the stupid gala after five minutes. And not just for...” She motioned at their positions, smirking a little. “I missed this.” She pressed a hand to Kara’s heart. 

They’d been friends for months before admitting their attraction. Hours of eating lunches, dinners; taking walks on the weekends, pairing up at game nights, various cinema outings and everything in-between; hours of sharing their lives under the stars. Kara had missed her best friend as much as she’d craved her. 

Kara was so caught up in thinking about this, how far they’d come, how much Lena meant to her that she failed to realise that Lena was slowly sliding off her lap.

Bemoaning the loss, Kara started to sit up, but practically squeaked when she realised Lena was standing up to unbutton her shirt. 

Kara sat bolt upright on the couch, her breath lodged in her throat, and failed to utter a single syllable. Even her palms felt hot. Lena let the shirt drop from her shoulders to the floor. 

Kara’s breath quickened. Lena, the picture of confidence and composure, had taken the initiative. Yet Kara knew better. Under the facade of impassivity was a girl looking for reassurance, and she almost vibrated out of her seat to give her all the reassurance she needed.

“You’re beautiful.”

She nervously extended a hand and rested it on Lena’s bare arm, not quite brave enough to rest it on the newly exposed parts of her body. Still locking eyes, she saw Lena’s eyelids flutter at the feather-light touch, and a surge of want – and confidence – seeped into her. Emboldened, Kara rose up to kiss her again, slowly this time, her tongue brushing her lip. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about you, lately,” Lena husked in her ear, kissing her way from her jaw to tug on her earlobe, making Kara’s legs shake and her eyes flicker shut. “If we’re going too fast-”

“No,” Kara all but yelped. “I mean, this is fine. A good pace, really.”

Lena’s lips curved, clearly satisfied. There was no expectation, but with the glimmer in Lena’s eyes Kara had a feeling that their evening was about to get a whole lot better. 

She tried not to be in a rush to find out, wrapping Lena in her arms as they made their way back to the couch. Just as Lena started to unbutton Kara’s own shirt, and Kara was summoning up the courage to touch the soft skin on Lena’s stomach, their evening came to abrupt halt. 

“What in the name of – Kara?”

Kara almost upended Lena to the floor with the urgency in which she sat up, Supergirl powers on full display.

Her sister was staring at her incredulous. 

“I can explain!”

She looked back to the couch desperately, to Lena furtively trying to slip her shirt back on. Words failed her; her senses had been compromised; all she could smell was Lena’s perfume and feel Lena’s tongue on her lips. She tried to shake her head. Panic rendered her somewhat lucid. 

Alex glanced at her chest and looked away hastily. It was then Kara realised her shirt was unbuttoned. “Oh, Rao,” she groaned, turning away to fix herself.

“Kara,” Alex repeated, firmer this time.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Kara all but whined, trying to flatten her hair. She didn’t know what to say or do but defending herself seemed like a good idea. “Believe it or not, this is the first time Lena and I properly seen one another since – since we talked a couple of weeks ago.”

Alex’s eyes, despite her determination to confront them both, softened at the admission. There was a beat where she seemed to struggle between shouting and adopting a softer tone. Resigned, she sighed. “I knew you liked her.” She glanced behind her at a surprisingly quiet Lena. “You’ve been talking about it for months.”

Kara shook her head in warning. She hadn’t told Lena exactly how long she’d been pining. She heard a warm chuckle from behind her. 

“You should have told me, Kara.” Alex was disappointed and her ego was bruised. 

Kara could have smacked a hand to her forehead, but her reasons had been good! “I should have,” she agreed easily. “But you’d just started to date Maggie and I wanted you to have that to yourself for a while.”

Alex stared at her. 

“It wasn’t about me,” Kara tried to explain. “You deserved to have your own space for a while.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Alex chastised. “You’re my sister.” She seemed to understand, though, and instead turned to Lena, clearing her throat.

Lena had stood up, looking the very picture of innocence.

“If you so much as cause my sister an ounce of upset, I'll have the full force of the DEO at my fingertips.”

“Alex!”

“Not necessary, Agent Danvers,” Lena countered, smiling amicably. “I have no intention of hurting Kara.” 

Kara smiled back at her admission, her heart swelling despite the situation. Alex tapped her fingers along her arm and huffed. Kara knew she was okay with it. She’d warmed to Lena over the months Kara had brought her into their social circle. It wasn’t Lena that was the problem: it was the fact Kara hadn’t confided in her about her new relationship. And she was probably pissed that her little sister had been caught with her tongue in someone’s mouth. 

“We’re still having sister night,” Alex warned them both.

Lena grabbed her coat from where it had been thrown carelessly to the floor. “I should get back to the gala.”

A little wistfully, Kara nodded.

She had been looking forward to an evening with her sister, but now her hormones were zinging around her entire body, and she knew her face would be beet-red for at least the next hour. 

“See me out,” she whispered to Kara. Always professional, she turned to Alex. “I’ll see you soon I expect, Agent Danvers.”

Alex nodded curtly. “Luther.”

Both women appraised one another as she walked to the door, though Alex’s eyes soon narrowed at her smudged lipstick and then at the subsequent red stain across Kara’s neck. It didn’t help that Kara had buttoned her shirt up the wrong way, either. 

Kara smiled sheepishly and avoided her eyes, following Lena to the door. On the other side of it, Kara let out a huge breath. 

Lena smiled at her. “You and I are destined for celibacy.”

Kara laughed, her cheeks pink. “It certainly looks that way.”

“I didn’t come over here for sex,” Lena said bluntly. She looked a little panicked at the thought that Kara might assume that she’d marched over here for gratification. “I wanted to spend some time with you. I didn’t expect, well, anything. If you think I-”

“But I wanted the same thing,” Kara assured her, knowing now was not the time to be shy. “I missed you, too, of course, but I also wanted-” She motioned between them. 

Lena’s eyes sparkled, and she leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. Kara’s heart lurched. However the soft touch was gone in an instant; Lena had pulled back, her brow furrowed.

“God give me the strength to get through this gala,” she muttered. “I can’t kiss you anymore,” she half-joked, “otherwise you’re going to need to access those Supergirl powers of yours and fly us to a remote cabin.”

Kara’s mind flashed with the possibilities, but then she heard Alex clearing her throat in the background, and knew it was time to calm down.

Thinking fast, she asked, “Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?”

Lena looked relieved, as though she expecting it to be another two weeks before they saw one again. Right then and there Kara decided that this was her favourite stolen moment.

After she’d finished saying goodbye, watching Lena walk all the way to the elevator first, she closed the door behind her to find Alex still glaring. 

“Please stop,” she whined. 

Kara grabbed the pot stickers and started to rip open the packaging. Now her arousal was under control, she realised just how hungry she was. 

“I don’t like knowing you’re getting intimate with anyone.” Alex wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t like you knowing that either,” Kara reasoned, swatting her with a napkin. “And Lena and I haven’t...” She left the sentence open-ended. 

“Yeah, I know, the air is so thick in here you could cut it with your laser-eyes,” she quipped. 

“Stop,” Kara pleaded. 

Alex regarded her a little more softly, her big sister protectiveness ebbing in the face of her apparent happiness. “I’m happy for you. I’ve never seen you so besotted with someone. I’m glad she feels the same.”

She joined her at the breakfast bar and started to dish out a portion of food before Kara had time to eat all of it. 

Still giddy at the thought, Kara beamed. “I know, me too!”

“Come on, idiot,” Alex chuckled. “Tell me all about it. As long as you don’t need a cold shower first.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Nu huh.”

Before she could begin her fairytale rendition of that magical night on Lena’s balcony two weeks, when she’d almost fallen over her own feet in her attempts to land the perfect kiss, her phone buzzed with a message from the woman herself. Alex waved her permission, taking advantage of Kara’s momentary distraction to grab her favourite dipping sauce.

The text was only three words: “To be continued.”

Kara thought she might need that cold shower after all.


End file.
